


Time After Time

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Niles and Owain break in their new apartment.





	Time After Time

The new apartment smelled of freshly-washed carpeting, dusty cardboard, and a tangy incense called ‘Demonic Brew’. Owain found it at a local ‘magic’ shop, which Niles suspected was more a tourist trap then legitimate. But he was patient, and saved his prying questions until Owain was out of earshot. He smirked at the memory.

Boxes were placed haphazard across their apartment floor. In the kitchen, a trio of them sat precariously shoved against the meager wall space; in the bedroom, only half of the scant floor was uncovered and usable; in the living room, the remainder were scattered across the carpet like cardboard islands. Realistically, it would take another few weeks for them to fully unpack.

However, Niles wasn’t thinking about adulthood responsibilities. He lazed atop Owain, feeling a steady heartbeat under his head. The couch they were on had proved surprisingly resilient earlier.

Niles propped himself up on his forearms, smiling cat-like down at Owain. “You know,” he began, while his fiance peeked a pale green eye open, “I’m not sure about the couch yet.”

“Why’s that?” Owain asked, a mumble ending with a yawn. Niles wondered if the blonde knew how cute he was.

“It held up well enough, but,” Niles paused. Owain’s brows had furrowed, but the blonde didn’t interrupt yet. “I think it almost creaked at the end, don’t you?” He grinned, leaning in and dropping his voice to a sultry purr, “I think we should test it out again.”

Owain chuckled warmly, eyes sparkling with matching merriment. “Then let us put this mortal furnishing to the ultimate test of affec-” was as far as he got before Niles kissed him. His eyes sparkled merrily, and he winked, and Niles wondered when to physically melt. With a sigh, Owain began to pepper his love’s face, then his jaw, then his neck. He shivered as nimble fingers felt up his body in return.

Niles was about to suggest switching positions when Owain stiffened, then jerked away so fast that poor Niles nearly fell to the floor. “Could warn a guy,” he grumbled, more curious then upset. He watched Owain fumble on the floor, until finally finding the TV remote.

Owain caught Niles’ frown and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, my starlit beloved, but the passage of time revealed itself unto me.” As the blonde shimmied to an upright position, Niles glanced back and confirmed they had, in fact, remembered to put up the wall clock. Looking back to his partner and raising a brow earned additional explanation: “It’s almost time for today’s episode, remember? There’s gonna be a dragon!”

“Ah, yes. Game of Thrones.” Niles shook his head and, sitting up with Owain, leaned against him for their usual cuddling. The blonde happily snuggled against back, resting his cheek atop Niles’ head. On the TV, the current show was ending, so they had a few minutes before Owain’s beloved fantasy soap opera began.

“We lived in times like that,” Niles brought up, as he usually did when they watched this particular series together. “We knew actual dragons.” He’d been saving that particular point for a good moment, and when Owain turned just to squint at Niles, he knew he’d chosen well.

“There aren’t any dragons here, though,” Owain pointed out, frowning. However, the twinkle in his eyes gave him away, and Niles grinned at that.

“No, but back in our time, let’s see…” Niles paused as if he actually had to think about it. “Corrin, Anankos, any number of wyverns… and didn’t you tell me you knew other dragons, too?”

“Well, yeah,” Owain admitted. His frown was quickly shifting to a warm smile. “But how can I get inspiration in this lifetime if there aren’t any dragons, save those from memory? I need new material, or else my imagination shall grow stale. Besides, you enjoy watching this, too,” he teased, and pulled Niles into his lap, who quickly cuddled up without a care.

“What, me? Never,” Niles said, obviously without truth. He curled up against Owain, tucking his head under the blonde’s chin, and relaxed as the awaited show began. Softly, almost inaudible against the growing noise, he murmured, “I’m just happy to spend another life with you.”

“And I you,” Owain whispered against Niles’ pale locks.


End file.
